


Hold You

by Wiki



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, or between canon？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiki/pseuds/Wiki
Summary: "We are thicker than blood."What happens after “I'm here.”





	Hold You

 

“我在这里。”

Loki微微动了一下，然而最终没有上前，反手将那个瓶塞丢回给Thor。“你刚刚说什么来着？”

Thor接住了他丢回来的瓶塞，扔到一边，没有说话，也没有如对方希望的那样走上前来。Loki抬起了眉毛，“我仿佛记得，某人承诺了某件事？”

他憎恶如此直白地向Thor索取，但是Thor依旧静默如惊雷。谎言与恶作剧之神思索片刻，笑了起来。“你看，哥哥，”他昂起头，舒展双臂，“我没有带着我的匕首，或者电击装置，或者任何类似的东西。”

像是为了印证自己的话，他开始去除身上的衣物，先是两个护臂，然后是罩在内衫外面的软甲，很快他的上身就一丝不挂了。Loki抬着双手，浮夸地转了个圈展示手无寸铁的自己。当他背过身去的时候，一阵骤风袭来，火热的双臂紧紧地困住了他的躯体。Loki几不可闻地叹息，纵容自己向后靠进Thor宽厚的胸膛。

“我以为——”滚烫的呼吸和沙哑的嗓音喷洒在他的耳廓，“我一度真的以为你死了，Loki。”

Thor的手指拂过黑暗精灵留下的伤疤，那触感让Loki不由自主地闭上了眼睛。“我确实死了那么一会儿。”一些沉积的幻境碎片翻涌了上来，那扇黑暗的大门，铁树之林，利刃遍布的湍流，彩虹桥下无穷无尽的幽暗……“而且我死过不止一次，这么说让你受骗的感觉好些了吗，Thor？”

雷神的回应是将他翻了过来，一手仍然紧紧搂着他的腰，一手握住了他的脖颈。这不是Loki所预想的拥抱，尽管他热衷于惹怒Thor，但在当下他收起了那根善于挑起事端的银舌头，转而吻上了Thor的嘴唇。雷神在他的嘴唇下抽了口气，随即热烈汹涌地回吻过来，握住他脖子的手掌向上滑去，拖住了他的后脑勺。Loki同样伸手扣住了Thor的后颈和脑袋，新修剪的金发毛茸茸地扎着他的手指。好像某种水果，Loki分神冒出这个念头，忍不住在亲吻中笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”Thor不满地说，情欲使他的嗓音比平时还要低沉几分。他揽过Loki蛇一般的腰身，将他丢上床，欺身压了上去。“Easy, God of Thunder,”Loki摊开双臂，任由对方扯下自己的靴子和长裤，“我想这张床不足以承受你的力量。”

“还是这么多话。”Thor跨坐在他身上，居高临下用仅存的一只眼睛看着他，依旧没有多少笑容。Loki几乎能从皮肤上感受到那凝视的热量。他感觉自己像某种猎物，这种不悦促使他撑起身，将Thor的铠甲撕扯下来。Thor配合着他的动作，很快就像他一样赤裸了。吻落在了他胸口的伤疤上，Thor细细地寻溯过那道暗红色的突起，用嘴唇、舌头和牙齿。Loki发出了呛住一般的声音，“早知道你有这种嗜好，从前的我说不定会割自己几刀。”

Thor猛地撑起身瞪向他，低吼道，“你敢！”Loki笑了起来，抬起一条腿勾住对方的腰，一使力把雷神压了下去。“放松，我没那么傻。”他的黑发垂到了Thor脸上，雷神抬手穿过发丝，捧着Loki的脸颊重新吻了上去。恶作剧之神翘起了嘴角，把Thor按回床里，胯部贴着对方逐渐勃起的欲望磨蹭起来。“舔。”他把食指和中指伸到Thor嘴边，看着雷神顺从地含进嘴里，那场面仿佛一道闪电沿着他的脊椎滑了下去。等到他的手指都被Thor的唾液覆盖了，Loki便抽出了手，分开双膝，用润滑过的手指侵入自己。他有好一阵没做过这个了，Loki颤抖着呼出一口气，努力将自己的手指探向深处。在他身下，Thor一动不动，好像被惊呆了。“你就不能帮下忙吗？”Loki有些懊恼地说道。“我不知道，你看上去一个人干得不错。”Thor耸了耸肩，但还是体贴地握住了Loki的阴茎，帮助他放松下来。

他从前并不需要这样。Loki从来不屑于向他的兄长求助，或是引诱他，很大一部分是因为他不需要这样做。可是Thor改变了，就像他一样，他们都不是从前的样子了。他再也不像从前那样能轻易看透Thor的情绪和思想。就像Thor所说的，他们早已分道扬镳。

那他现在这么做又是为什么呢？Loki有一瞬间的晃神。他为什么不由自主地出现在Thor的房间里，而不只是制造一个幻影？

“Loki，回来，”Thor打断了他的出神。Loki将自己的手指滑出来，在擦过身体里某个点的时候无法自制地颤抖起来。雷神发出了一声低沉的咆哮，将他扯下来压进床里，掐住谎言之神瘦削的腰身操了进去。Loki被逼出了一声难堪的呻吟，深色的眉毛几乎要拧到一起，“慢一点，Thor！”

Thor没有回答他。刚开始他确实如Loki哀求的那样缓慢地推进，然而等他感觉Loki被撑开了，立刻失去了控制。谎言之神起初还有力气咒骂他，到后来只发得出半是啜泣的呻吟，同Thor的喘息声和床板的嘎吱声融合成了一股怪异的曲调。在痛楚和欢愉中他不由自主地探向自己的阴茎，却被Thor扣住了双手手腕，按在了头顶。Loki惊慌地睁大了眼睛，然而他和Thor真实的力量相差太多，挣脱不得。

“Fuck you, Thor Odinson！”

“Easy，brother，”Thor反倒笑了起来，他用一只手按着Loki，另一只手抬起Loki的臀部，调整了一下角度，重新操进谎言之神的身体。Loki咬住下唇，试图咽回涌到喉咙口的尖叫，但是当他开始扭动腰迎合侵入者的节奏时就没有精力顾及那么多了。抱住我，Thor，他不确定自己是不是真的说出了口。高潮来得又猛又急，仿佛阿斯加德尽头的瀑布全数倾泻在身上。Thor抬起他无力抵抗的身躯继续狠狠地操他，几乎将他折成两半，直到一股熟悉的热流充满了他的身体。

 

 

Loki瘫软着，大口喘息。在他身侧Thor重重地倒进了床垫里。就在他们各自喘粗气的时候，一声轰然，身下的床垫坍塌了。

两个神挤在一起愣了半晌，然后Thor大笑起来。Loki仰面朝天翻了个白眼，嘴角却难以自抑地翘了起来。“天啊，Loki，我们居然真的把床给干塌了，”Thor笑得上气不接下气，“这绝对是我们一起做过的最有意思的事情之一。”

“算了吧，”Loki懒洋洋地说，积攒起力量试图挪远一点，“你是你，我是我，这可是你自己说的。”

他没能挪多远。一条健壮的胳膊把他揽了回去。心情突然大好的雷神把他压进那愚蠢的胸肌里，还得寸进尺地把一条腿搁到了他的腿上。“爱说谎的家伙，”他抵着Loki的颈侧，长长叹了一口气，“如果你能坦诚一点，不总是在自己的情绪上撒谎，那事情会容易很多……”

Loki几乎像是又被电击了一样。Thor用手脚压着他不让他弹起来，“某种程度上我能理解，你是谎言和恶作剧之神，说谎对你来说是天性。但我不能接受的是，你能坦率表达你对权力的需要，却不能坦率表达你对我的需要？”

Loki想要对他大吼。我不需要你。我不需要任何人。你，Odin的儿子，怎么敢这么说？然而Thor把他搂得这么紧，紧到他都没有办法冲那个自大的傻瓜咆哮。“我想我欠你个道歉，”而Thor还在接着说，“在电梯里的那些话……我当时确实是那么想的，但父亲是对的，我用两只眼的时候却什么都看不见。”

“你见到他了？”Loki抓住了他的话语，侧过头审视Thor。“我也不知道是怎么回事，”Thor朝他做了个鬼脸，“但是Hela刺伤我的眼睛后，某个时刻，我看到了我们的父亲——他就站在我们最后分别的那片土地上，说我是个傻瓜。”

他们不约而同地陷入了沉默。Loki错开视线，盯着天花板上虚无的一点，片刻后从鼻腔里哼了一声：“至少关于这点他是对的。”

Thor的笑意通过胸膛的震动传到了他的身上。“现在我看清楚了……我不会再试图拯救你，或者是把你栓在身边防止你惹麻烦，或者是追着你跑试图改变你。你或许自以为聪明，但我比你想象的要更了解你，Loki，”他带着笑容收紧了臂弯，“例如你永远不会放弃你的武器。”

“别试图揣度我。”谎言之神握着凭空出现在手中的匕首，尖锐的刀刃抵着雷神柔软的下颚。从这个角度刺进去，他有把握即便是雷神也不可能生还。然而Thor只是温柔地看着他——他有多久没有从Thor脸上看到那样的神情了？

利刃在雷神的体温中软化下来，化成了一条蛇，蜿蜒盘踞在他的臂膀上。Thor的视线在那闪烁着细碎光芒的鳞片上停留了片刻，重新回到Loki脸上。“当然了，你很聪明，狡黠，机警，灵活，”看在英灵殿的份上，一定是在中庭的经历扩充了他的词汇量，“你能看到我所看不到的，例如，如果不是你我可能这辈子都不会懂得欣赏蛇这种生物。”

Loki的脸颊又红了。Thor得意地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的颧骨，“我不奢望回到以前那样。只是希望你知道，尽管我们走上不同的道路，你依旧可以在需要的时候来找我。我不希望你出任何意外，你是我唯一的血亲了。”

“我不是你的血亲，”Loki习惯性地反驳。Thor手底下的皮肤突然变得寒冷刺骨，柔软的奶油色泽从谎言之神俊朗的面庞上褪去，恢复成冰霜巨人真实的模样。“看着我，Thor，”他厉声质问，“你有种再说一次？”

“并不是只有血缘关系才能成为亲人，”雷神平静地回答，“我们比血更紧密，Loki。”

Loki愣住了。Thor趁机吻上了他冰冷的嘴唇。火热的呼吸喷洒在冰霜巨人的皮肤上，凝集成一小片白霜。“说起来，我们还没有尝试过在这种状态下做爱……”“不。”Loki嗖地变了回来，咬牙瞪着嚣张大笑的雷神。Thor的改变超乎他的想象，而他奔跑了太久，以至于停下脚步时无法适应这种改变。Thor不再是他的参照系了。意识到这个，不知为何，他心头涌起一阵如释重负的怅然。

“你让我突然想到了我们小时候，就是你让我们乔装成女人混进瓦尔基里训练场的那次，我不相信只有女人才能当瓦尔基里，于是你提议让我亲自去看一看——”

“我至今仍然不敢相信你真的有那么愚蠢。”Loki捂住脸呻吟。

“嘿，你绝对是故意那么做的，在我处在那么多瓦尔基里之间的时候突然解除幻像，”Thor抗议道，“我差点被射成豪猪。”“是吗？我不记得了，”Loki无辜地冲他眨了眨眼，“反正你没有真的被射成豪猪。”“没错，”Thor大笑着拍了拍他的背，“美好的回忆，不是吗？”

“我想我们对美好回忆的定义不尽相同。”Loki干巴巴地挖苦。“是吗？”Thor挑起了眉毛，“那说说你美好的回忆，兄弟，我想是你伪装成父亲坐在王位上的时候？”

“也不总是，”Loki翻了个白眼，“你无法想象管理一个国家有多无聊，不过现在那是你的责任了。”

“这就是你为什么排了一出剧？”Thor上下抚摸着他的脊背，他可能没意识到自己的动作像是在安抚一只猫，不过此刻Loki还挺受用的。“顺便，演你的那个演员和你一点都不像，”

“是不像，”Loki难得认同了他一回，“不过他干的不错，他让人民觉得我是个英雄。”

“那是你想要的吗？”Thor有些惊奇地看着他，“我是说，权力，荣耀，爱戴，但是成为一个英雄？”

“没错，权力，荣耀，爱戴，我发现成为英雄是条捷径，傻瓜，”Loki眯起了眼睛，愠怒的同时又为对方的惊讶感到一丝得意，“别告诉我你不享受那些欢呼和夹道欢迎。”

“好吧，”Thor歪了歪头，“我不能否认，但是——”“你觉得我不能让自己成为一个英雄？”Loki打断了他。“不，弟弟，”Thor将手掌轻轻贴在他胸前的伤疤上，“我现在相信，在你心里仍然有成为真正的英雄的潜质。I said I thought a world of you and I do mean it. 但成为英雄的前提是你放弃为了权力和荣光而成为英雄。”

“虚伪的混蛋，”Loki轻蔑地昂起头，“现在你看起来确实更像我们的父亲了。”

“我就把这当成赞美了。”Thor微笑起来，倾身重新吻住那张总爱放刺的嘴。在他身后，Loki终于缓慢地举起双臂，搂在了Thor的背上，在这张坍塌的床上，在这艘庞大的运输船中，在浩瀚无垠的宇宙里，将这具散发着近乎无穷热量的躯体嵌入怀抱。

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“别担心我的床，明天我可以拜托Banner帮我看看，你知道吗他有七个PHD。”

“不。以及什么是PHD？”

“……”

“……”

“大概是……某种很厉害的东西吧，可能是Hulk的隐藏技能？”

“……”

“你说得对，还是别让Banner看了。”

“……”

“我也爱你，brother。”

 

The end (for real)

**Author's Note:**

> 看完诸神皇婚脑内疯狂不可描述，结果肝完了发现全是对话，比肉还要多，也不知道这能不能算PWP了。
> 
> 11/12: 自己给自己beta了一下。这一篇其实有点character study的成分，我试图用对话表现出来(and keep the fun)，但不大成功。  
> I truly wish they could really open up and have this conversation...but Loki would hardly put off his guards.
> 
> Loki对于死亡的描述来源于北欧神话里的冥界
> 
>  
> 
> 标题来自Fuel Fandango的Tell me


End file.
